The Joy Of Risk Taking
by gwingwin
Summary: Iceman thinks risk taking is stupid. Will he prove himself wrong?


**I love Top Gun, and the reason I love it, is of course, because of how unbelievably gay it is. So, even though this is the category everybody does, I thought I would add to it. Hope you enjoy! **

The Joy of Risk Taking.

Tom Kazansky had always been careful. He was cool. He was collected. Any risk he took would have beforehand been so thoroughly calculated that it would hardly even count as a risk anymore. Tom Kazansky did not like danger.

He had never _understood_ danger. He had never understood why anyone would want to live dangerously. To him danger simply meant that there was a strong chance you would get hurt, and if you did dangerous things dangerously often then getting hurt seemed unavoidable. In fact, in Tom Kazansky's mind, if you did dangerous things dangerously often, then you were asking for it.

Pete Mitchell was most definitely asking for it. He realized he probably came across as not liking Maverick. It wasn't that simple. The truth was that Maverick made him uncomfortable. Not that he would ever show it. He was a master at covering up his feelings – Iceman. Maverick obviously loved danger. Adored risk taking. Did what he liked and damned the consequences. By Iceman's logic, this should mean that he would fail. Something would go wrong. He would get hurt. He would loose. So how, had he managed to become Iceman's biggest threat out of everyone in the academy?

That was exactly why he made Iceman uncomfortable. He made him examine his own failings. Was he too careful? Should he take more risks? Recently there had been one _particular _risk that had been playing on his mind more than any other. He had studiously ignored it to begin with. He would not consider hitting on Maverick. Ever. He would not even allow himself to think about it.

As it turned out, this what a lot harder than it sounded. When Iceman finally got home one evening after a particularly heated argument with Maverick, where all he could think was: _if I stop yelling at him and kiss him instead what's the worse thing that __could happen?_, Iceman took his first risk. As he lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling he let his mind wander... wherever it wanted to go. Which as it turned out, was all over Maverick's body. When Iceman woke the next morning, he felt more content than he had in weeks.

So maybe risks weren't as bad as he had thought. He still liked his flying style – he was winning after all – but in other aspects of life maybe a little risk taking was healthy. So Iceman began to flirt. Cautiously at first – testing the water - but more and more brazenly as he smugly watched Maverick flirt back eagerly, if slightly surprised. Iceman even got the feeling that if he kept this up much longer Maverick would make the first move himself.

Iceman didn't want that. He was testing himself. He was going to learn to take risks that could backfire, even if it did just that – backfire. Even so, when Iceman hung around the locker-room one evening until it was empty except for himself and Maverick, his overly calculative brain was in overdrive. What if he had misread the signals? Didn't Maverick like that Charlie woman anyway? Didn't he have a ladies man reputation? What if he rejected him? What if he rejected him and _told_ everyone about rejecting him. He would lose all of the respect he so famously commanded.

And the issues didn't stop there. What if someone walked in on them (assuming things went... favorably.) They could both be kicked out of Top Gun. What if any of the other pilots found out? Slider? Goose? Even if they didn't tell, they might resent him. Judge him. But then Maverick turned around and asked him why he was so quiet with those piercing green eyes and Iceman forgot all his doubts. Iceman melted.

He crossed the locker room in two steps, so he was face to face with Maverick (although he did have to look down rather a lot, he really was quite short, Iceman noted with amusement.) Maverick could see what he was about to do, of that he was sure. He couldn't stop now, his pride wouldn't let him, he would never live it down if he walked away from this. Not that he wanted to stop.

Maverick's eyes danced in the half light of the locker room, daring him to do it. Iceman grinned slowly accepting the challenge with pleasure. He pushed Maverick up against the locker behind him roughly, and crushed his mouth to his. Maverick responded eagerly snaking one hand around Iceman's waist and grabbing a fistful of blond hair with the other. Iceman didn't know if he was being passionate or violent – he seriously didn't care. He ran his tongue over Maverick's bottom lip before biting down on it, hard. Maverick moaned deeply and opened his mouth wider allowing Iceman's tongue to fully explore his mouth.

Iceman pushed Maverick harder against the locker, his knee between the smaller man's thighs, their erections brushing against each other maddeningly. Iceman moved to Maverick's neck biting him passionately, leaving a trail of red marks from his jaw to his chest. Maverick grunted and did his best to rip Iceman's flight suit off, not very successfully, he was half blinded with lust.

Here Iceman's brain surfaced from the pit or primal instinct it had thus far been submersed in, and provided him with enough common sense to pull away at this point, panting heavily, forehead resting against Maverick's. Maverick looked up at him curiously and maybe slightly hurt, asking him with his eyes why he stopped.

"Not here." Iceman whispered still short of breath, intoxicated by Maverick's very presence, so close to him. Maverick grinned.

"My place or yours?"

When Iceman awoke the next morning the first thing he registered was someone else breathing beside him, the deep regular breaths of sleep. He glanced at the the clock which told him it a quarter past four. Smiling, he rolled over onto his side and lazily draped an arm over Maverick's waist. Maverick mumbled something that sounded like "It's not my stegosaurus", making Iceman's grin widen. He brushed a kiss against Maverick's jawbone, who smiled in his sleep, and closed his eyes again. Maybe he should take risks more often.

**Ta da! Short and hopefully sweet, please review. All the Top Gun stories on here rock, really they are _all_ good which is pretty impressive. Hope I don't let the side down ;) **


End file.
